Ein kleiner Ausflug mit Folgen
by Nystea
Summary: James und Sirus wollen Remus eine kleine Reise zum Geburtstag schenken. Nur dumm, dass letzten Endes auch Lily und Mia sich gezwungen sehen, mitzukommenrnBitte kommi dalassen
1. Alles ist wie immer

_Hallo alle miteinader_

_Natürlich gehört James und Co nicht mir. Mai und Susan sind aber meine drück_

**Ein kleiner Ausflug mit Folgen**

**Erster Tag:**

**Es ist alles wie immer**

„Heute will auch wirklich nichts geh'n!" schrie Lily. Die rothaarige Hexe von siebzehn Jahren warf ihre Schreibfeder auf den Tisch und ihre hellgrünen, leuchtenden Augen sahen sehr gestresst aus. Es war der 14. September und sie begann gerade einen besonders schwierigen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben. „Wie können die uns nur in der zweiten Woche hier nur schon so viel Arbeit aufhalsen?" kam die ebenfalls genervte Antwort von ihrer Freundin Mia. Diese schüttelte nur ihre schwarzen, kurzen Haare und verdrehte ihren eisblauen Augen. „Tja, schließlich sind wir das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts, die UTZ Prüfungen werden bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken." kam die Stimme des Mädchens gegenüber der beiden hinter einem dicken Buch hervor. Nur schwer konnte man ihren braunen Haarschopf erkennen, der knapp unter den Schultern endete und meistens ihre ebenfalls braunen Augen verdeckte. „Susan!" Mahnten die beiden Hexen sie gleichzeitig.

Als die drei sich im ersten Hogwartsjahr auf der Zugfahrt kennen lernten, hatten sie sich sofort gut verstanden. Mia, war mit ihrer offenen, manchmal auch etwas vorlauten Art immer für einen Spaß zu haben, besaß aber trotzdem eine enorme Selbstbeherrschung. Lily besaß einen sehr strebsamen Charakter, entfaltete jedoch ihr ganzes Temperament, sobald irgendwo Unrecht geschah und konnte auch überaus wütend werden. Susan… ja, sie war eben Susan: immer ruhig und alles und jeden verstehend. Nur eines ließ sie vor Zorn beben und zu einer Furie werden: Wenn jemand auf ihrer Freundin Lily rumhackte, nur weil sie eine Muggelgeborene war.

„Hey Mädels!" Da waren sie auch schon. Die Rumtreiber. James Potter und Sirius Black, ihres Zeichens größte Weiberhelden der Schule, überall umschwärmt, angehimmelt und bei den Lehrern gefürchtet. Diese Tatsachen hatten die beiden vollkommen abgehoben und arrogant werden lassen. James war ein ziemlich großer, schlanker achtzehn Jähriger, dessen schwarze Haare immer in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen abstanden. Er war ein begnadeter Quidditch Spieler, Seinäszeichens Sucher der Griffindors, und hatte tiefbraune Augen. Es gab wohl nur einen Menschen, oder besser Jungen, der bei der Frauenwelt genauso gut ankam, sein bester Freund Sirius. Dieser hatte seine ebenfalls schwarzen, jedoch viel längeren Haare locker zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, war ebenfalls groß, besaß aber etwas mehr Muskeln als James. Was nicht verwunderlich war, denn Sirius musste als Hüter der Griffindors so manche Attacken der gegnerischen Spieler abwehren. Doch halt, beinahe wären die beiden anderen Rumtreiber vergessen wurden. Das etwas blasse Gesicht von Remus Lupin beugte sich zu Susan hinunter um in ihrem Buch zu lesen. Diese schien plötzlich, vollkommen gegen ihre Art, etwas nervös und hektisch zu werden. ‚Ich glaub langsam, Susan hat sich etwas in Remus verknallt… dass kann ja noch heiter werden' Dachte Mia amüsiert, und musterte den braunäugigen Jungen. Ja, er war wohl der Vernünftigste dieser Truppe: Immer darauf bedacht, James und Sirius ein wenig zu bremsen, den Ärger etwas abzuwenden und ziemlich still. ‚Passt eigentlich super zu Susan.' Kam es auch Lily in den Sinn. Doch wo blieb der vierte im Bunde? ‚Dieser etwas dickliche, dünnhaarige Typ mit dem rattenähnlichen Gesicht klebte doch sonst immer wie ein besessener an den dreien.' schoss es der Rothaarigen durch den Kopf. Sie mochte Peter Peddigrue nicht besonders, weil er nie eine eigene Meinung zu haben schien, und alle nur anhimmelte.

„Na meine kleine Kratzbürste? Ich helf' dir gerne bei dem Aufsatz… wenn du dafür mit mir ausgehst." riss sie plötzlich eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Ja, dieser JEMAND, James nur nebenbei, fragte sie wohl bei jeder Gelegenheit seit der fünften Klasse nach einem Date. Jetzt beugte er sich zu ihr vor und ließ seine Brille beinahe von der Nase rutschen. ,Shit! Warum muss der so nahe sein, der macht mich doch wirklich nervös. Was ist los mit mir?' Wie sie ihn doch hasste. Für seine arrogante Art, sein rücksichtsloses Verhalten, einfach alles an ihm! Doch am meisten wurmte es sie, dass Potter, wie Lily ihn ausschließlich nannte, es immer wieder schaffte sie auf die Palme zu bringen. ‚Jedes verdammte Mal!' ging es ihr durch den Kopf und schon war die siebzehn Jährige wieder am Ausrasten. „Sag mal hast du nichts anderes zu tun als MICH zu nerven. Noch mal zum mitschreiben: ICH. HASSE. DICH! Und ich werde NIE mit dir ausgehen, verstanden? Und mir ist es egal, ob du mit jedem Mädchen aus unseren Stufen schon ausgegangen bist, ICH WERDE NICHT MIT DIR AUSGEHEN!" fauchte eine ‚etwas' genervte Lily einen ‚etwas' perplexen James an. „Hey!" versuchte dieser sich zu verteidigen. „Mia und Susan sind auch noch nicht mit mir ausgegangen." „Und das bleibt auch so, jedenfalls bis sie mit mir gedatet hat." Das war Sirius. „Nebenbei passt dir Samstag Nachmittag?" wandte er sich wie beiläufig an Mia. Ok, damit wäre auch der zweite Hitzkopf durchgedreht. Mia hasste Black nämlich fast noch mehr wie Lily James. Sie konnte nicht verstehen wie jemand Spaß daran haben konnte, andere, teils ahnungslose Schüler, zu verhexen und sich über wohl alle Regeln dieser Schule zu stellen. Außerdem war ihr vollkommen schleierhaft, warum er, dieser arrogante, rücksichtslose Ar so einen Erfolg bei wohl sämtlichen weiblichen Schülern dieser Schule haben konnte. Mit fast allen ab der Fünften war er schon ausgegangen, hatte ihnen das Herz gebrochen und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. , ARS' war ihr einziger Gedanke. , Warum muss so ein mieses Charakterschwein nur einen so guten Körper haben!' ging es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. ,WAS? Ich tick nicht mehr ganz richtig, oder? Dieser Typ kann mit seinem Körper noch nicht mal annähernd seinen Charakter wettmachen.' beschloss die Schwarzhaarige sofort. „ICH würde nicht mal mit dir ausgehen, wenn du das LETZTE Wesen auf diesem Planeten wärst. VERSTANDEN?" wetterte sie sofort los. „Hey, hey keine Versprechen die du später nicht halten kannst." Kam seine prompte Antwort. „Tja, aber bei dir muss ich noch mal ganz genau überlegen, ob ich einen Jungen oder n' Mädchen vor mir hab." meinte er böse und spielte damit auf ihre kurzen Haare an. Schon kam die Quittung in Form einer gut gezielten Ohrfeige, und einem wütenden Gesichts Seitens Mias. Lange hatte Lily ihre Freundin nicht mehr so wütend gesehen.  
‚Ihre Haare sind ihr heilig!' Dachte sie nur amüsiert über den entsetzten Ausdruck, den Sirius Augen gerade angenommen hatten. „Mach. Das. Ja. Nie. Wieder!" presste die Wütende zwischen den Lippen hervor. „Hey!" Dass hatte Sirius beim besten Willen nicht erwartet. ‚Scheint ja wirklich viel auf ihre Haarpracht zu halten. Tja, irgendwie süß das kleine Biest.' „War nicht so gemeint, ehrlich. Sorry!" Mia war nicht die einzige, welche bei DIESEN für Black nun wirklich vollkommen untypischen Worten fast aus den Latschen kippte. „Tatze, geht's dir nicht gut?" Gespielt besorgt legte James ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und fing sogleich haltlos an zu lachen. „Wie witzig Krone! Nur bist du deinem Ziel seit zwei Jahren nicht näher gekommen." erwiderte dieser säuerlich und zog einen Schmollmund. Lily und Mia schauten sich nur kurz an. Dann brachen auch beide in schallendes Gelächter aus, was auch Sirius dazu brachte sein Gesicht zu einem Lachen zu verziehen. Ja, die Rumtreiber hüteten noch ein großes Geheimnis. Sirius, James und Peter hatten es nämlich vor zwei Jahren geschafft Animagie zu werden. Nicht etwa aus Jucks, sondern aus dem wohl besten und ehrbarsten Grund eine Regel zu brechen: Freundschaft. Freundschaft zu Remus, der als kleines Kind von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde, und sich nun jeden Monat zu Vollmond in ein ausgewachsenes Exemplar dieser Art verwandelte. Als seine Freunde dies herausgefunden hatten, war ihre Entscheidung Animagie zu werden getroffen. Im fünften Schuljahr hatten sie es geschafft und konnten nun Remus bei seinen Verwandlungen beistehen. Animagie konnten sich in ein bestimmtes Tier verwandeln, so wurde James zu einem Hirsch, daher der Spitzname Krone, Sirius zu einem riesigen Hund, sein Nick war von da ab Tatze und Peter zu einer Ratte, neuer Name Wurmschwanz. Warum Remus Moony genannt wurde ist wohl nicht schwer zu raten.

„Wie die kleinen Kinder." kam es derweil von Susan und Remus gleichzeitig und die beiden grinsten sich an. Sie hatten schon kein leichtes Los. Ständig mussten sie versuchen ihr Freunde zu beruhigen, in Susans Fall um eventuell Tote zu vermeiden, in Lupins um seine Kumpane vor dem Rausschmiss zu bewahren.

Dabei hatten sie doch eigentlich genug eigene Probleme, seufzten beide innerlich. „Das Buch handelt von Werwölfen, oder?" kam eine interessierte Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr hervor. „J….Ja!" beinahe wäre sie rot angelaufen. So nah war er ihr noch nie gewesen. „Tja, die vier liegen sich ja wieder mal prächtig in den Haaren." sagte Remus nur und betrachtet Susan dabei unauffällig. ‚Wie hübsch sie doch ist! Tja, aber ich Idiot bin ja leider viel zu still, als dass ich es ihr sagen könnte.' „Tja, meinst du das wird sich jemals ändern? Aber eigentlich tun sie sich gegenseitig doch ganz gut, oder?" antwortete diese verschmitzt. „Wenn sie das nur auch so sehen würden…" „Wäre es doch viel zu langweilig hier!" führte Susan seinen Gedanken weiter.

„Wie dem auch sei… kommst du noch mal mit in die Biblio…!" Doch weiter kam er nicht. Nicht, dass die Braunhaarige ihn abgewiesen hätte, doch Tatze, alias Sirius Black, fuhr dazwischen. „Moony!" tadelte er seinen Freund. „Wir haben dir noch was zu erzählen bevor du wieder für Stunden hinter deinen Büchern verschwindest." Sprachs und zog einen sich ETWAS wehrenden Lupin mit sich und auch James schien jetzt etwas Besseres zu tun zu haben, als Lily auf die Palme zu bringen. Was selten genug vorkam.


	2. Happy Birthday und andere Schockmomente

**Erster Tag:**

**Happy Birthday! Und andere Schockmomente.**

Die drei Rumtreiber liefen mehr oder weniger eilig durch die (Geheim)Gänge von Hogwarts, dabei ihre spezielle Karte, mit allen versteckten Winkeln ihrer Schule und allen Leuten eingezeichnet, zu rate ziehend. Bis sie ein geeignetes, leeres und verschließbares Klassenzimmer gefunden hatten.

„Nun sagt schon. Raus mit der Sprache. Was habt ihr nun schon wieder vor?" Die beiden Freunde grinsten sich an. „Also, wir haben uns Gedanken gemacht, was wir dir zum Geburtstag schenken könnten…" Fing James an. „Der ja in zwei Tagen ist." Setzte Sirius

fort. ‚Das machen sie zum Spaß. Folter, FOLTER!' kam es Remus derweil in den Sinn und er konnte ahnen, dass sich dieses Gespräch wohl noch eine Weile hinziehen würde. „Wir überlegten…" „Und überlegten…" „Und kamen zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis, bis…" „Krone den Vorschlag machte…" „Das ganze Schloss mit…" „Luftballons mit deinem Namen auszustatten!" Remus zog scharf Luft ein. ‚Nein!.. Zuzutrauen wär's ihnen aber! Oh GOTT Beschütze mich. Lass sie DASS nicht gemacht haben.' betete Moony innerlich. Tatze beobachtet mit einem dicken Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, wie die Farbe aus dem seines Freundes gewichen war. „Also gingen wir in die Bibliothek…" „Um dort…" Nach einem geeigneten Spruch…" „Zu suchen. Doch stattdessen…" „Fanden wir…" „Etwas viel besseres…" „Und WAS?" fragte Lupin etwas genervt. ,Warum? Warum bin ich mit solchen… Argh… gestraft?' „Hey, wenn du so weiter machst, bekommst du kein Geschenk!" setzte James lachend an und dem Braunhaarigen wurde bewusst, dass er den letzten Satz laut gesagt hatte. „Jetzt rückt halt endlich mit der Sprache raus, oder…"

„ Schon gut, schon gut! Also wir haben einen sehr interessanten Zauber gefunden." „Der ausnahmsweise mal nichts mit Mädchen zu tun hat." fügte ein immer noch grinsender Sirius überflüssigerweise hinzu." „Jetzt bin ich wirklich gespannt." Auch Remus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Ja, die beiden würden wohl nie erwachsen werden, und das war wohl auch gut so, Musste er sich eingestehen. „Gut, nun der Zauber bewirkt eine Art Z.e.i.t.r.e.i.s.e." Langsam und genüsslich betonte Sirius jede einzelne Silbe des letzten Wortes. Nachdem er sich noch mal an den erstaunt geweiteten Augen von seinem Freund Moony erfreut hatte, fuhr er mit ebenso belangloser Stimme fort. „Aber es keine normale Z.e.i.t.r.e.i.s.e. Wir werden sozusagen für zwei Wochen an einen anderen Ort gebracht." „Den wir uns aber selbst einrichten müssen. Er existiert also nicht wirklich, sondern nur in unserer Fantasie für diese zwei Wochen." Plapperte James, der es wohl nicht mehr erwarten konnte, aufgeregt dazwischen. „Genau! Am besten ist jedoch, dass wir nach den zwei Wochen genau zur selben Zeit wieder ankommen, wie wir abgereist sind." „Das heißt, wir waren weg, aber keiner merkt was! Der ideale Zauber."  
Bei diesen Worten wurde Lupin hellhörig. ‚Halt! Von einem idealen Zauber sprechen die beiden nur wenn es da ein ‚kleines' Problem gibt.' „Und wo ist der Hacken dabei? Raus mit der Sprache!" Mit diesen Worten gab er klar zu verstehen, dass es diesmal kein Um- Den- Heißen- Brei- Gerede gab. „Tja, äh…" „Was mein Kumpel Krone damit sagen will, ist folgendes. Einer der ‚Reisenden' verliert, nun ja, seinGedächtniswärendderZeit." Nuschelte Tatze hervor. „WAS?" Nun war Moony klar, warum seine beiden Freunde ihm so von dem Zauber vorgeschwärmt hatten. Und das Schlimmste war, sie hatten ihn angesteckt! „Und ich soll jetzt raten wen ihr vor diese ‚ehrenvolle' Aufgabe ausgesucht habt, oder?" „Wir wollten Schniefelus nehmen!" verteidigte sich James lautstark. „Aber der betreffende kommt ja auch mit. „Und zwei Wochen mit Schniefelus, mit oder ohne Gedächtnis, wollten wir dir nicht zumuten." Half Tatze sofort die Situation zu klären. „Also muss Wurmschwanz wieder mal herhalten." Schloss das baldige Geburtstagskind mit säuerlicher Stimme. „Aber er macht's gern! Und außerdem bereitet er sich schon vor. Los mach schon, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!" Eilig schob James seinen Freund zur Tür. „Was soll das heißen? Für was zu spät?" Dieser sah gar nicht ein, sich noch mal von den beiden überrumpeln zu lassen. Das hatte ihm einige Male schon großen Ärger eingebracht. „Ob du willst oder nicht. WIR gehen JETZT in unseren Urlaub, und du kommst mit. Ist schließlich DEIN Geschenk." Nun war der braunhaarige Junge verloren. Selbst wenn er sich gewehrt hätte, gegen zwei durchtrainierte Quidditchspieler kam er doch nicht an. ‚Warum immer ich?' Waren seine letzten Gedanken, als seine zwei Kumpane ihn durch die Gänge zogen.

Den gleichen Gedanken hatte wohl auch Lily in diesem Moment. „Verdammt!" stöhnte die rothaarige Hexe wütend. Heute war ein sch Tag. Ohne Zweifel. Nun wollte sie doch nur etwas Luft schnappen, um einen klaren Kopf für ihren Aufsatz zu bekommen, und was passierte? Sie knallte frontal mit jemandem zusammen. „Autsch!" Nachtrag. Sie prallte frontal mit jemandem zusammen und bekam dessen Bücher auf den Kopf. „Ver…v..Verzeihung!" stotterte ein verlegener Rumtreiber, namens Wurmschwanz, sammelte alle seine Sachen auf und verschwand schnell um die nächste Ecke.  
„Was ist denn in DEN gefahren?" Zwei Hände halfen der perplexen Hexe beim aufstehen und Lily starrte mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick zuerst auf ihre beiden Freundinnen, spähten jedoch bald argwöhnisch den Gang entlang, in dem Peter verschwunden war. „Ich weiß nicht aber irgendwas sagt mir, die Rumtreiber haben schon wieder was vor." ‚Wann haben die eigentlich mal nichts vor?' fragte sich Mia in diesem Augenblick doch sofort wurde ihr etwas anderes ins Gedächtnis gerufen. „Mann Leute ich hab Hunger!" Die drei waren sehr früh aufgestanden, um noch an ein paar Aufsätzen zu arbeiten, was an einem Samstag nicht gerade leicht viel, außerdem hatte die schwarzhaarige sowieso immer Hunger. „Tja Mia, in der Beziehung gleichst du Black wirklich sehr." Neckte Lily ihre Freundin.  
„Hey ihr beiden… sagt mal was kann man mit gemahlenen Einhornstaub alles anfangen?" Fragte Susan unvermittelt. Die Angesprochenen drehten sich auf dem Absatz um und sahen sie verständnislos an. „Warum willst du dass schon wieder wissen?" „Genau Zaubertränke ist zum Glück erst am Dienstag wieder." Die Braunhaarige jedoch deutete nur auf den Boden und Lily entfuhr ein „HA!" Dort lag eine kleine durchsichtige Dose, wie sie nur ihr Tränkelehrer in seinem Privatvorrat hatte. Natürlich hatten die drei sich nie daran zu schaffen gemacht, doch zu seltenen Gelegenheiten brachte Professor Droiter ein paar Zutaten mit, die nicht auf ihren Lehrplan verzeichnet waren.  
„Tja, wer das wohl verloren hat?" Fragte Mia spöttisch und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Die bessere Frage ist wohl, was machen wir jetzt damit?" Susan sah ihre beiden Freundinnen an. Sie wusste genau, die zwei würde jetzt liebend gern ihre beiden Hass Freunde anschwärzen, doch die Braunhaarige hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass auch Remus dann Ärger bekäme. Lily sah Susan mitleidig an. Sie glaubte zu verstehen, warum ihre Freundin etwas ängstlich aussah. ‚Remus soll also nichts passieren. Ich glaub wirklich, sie hat sich vollkommen in ihn verschossen. Eigentlich behagt es mir gar nicht, Potter einfach so ungestraft davonkommen zu lassen, aber dann steht er in meiner Schuld… dass könnte witzig werden.' „Nun, ich denke sie brauchen den Einhornstaub für ihren Zauberspruch… also warum statten wir ihnen nicht einen kleinen Besuch ab?" Mia glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „WAS? Lily bist du krank? Das ist DIE Chance. Nun können wir Potter und Black endlich alles heimzahlen." Nun saß Susan vollkommen in der Klemme. Wenn sie nichts tat, würde Mia die Rumtreiber auffliegen lassen und Remus großen Ärger bekommen. ‚Aber warum will Lily sich nicht rächen? Ob sie was ahnt?' „Hey Mia! Überleg doch mal. Die Rumtreiber brauchen anscheinend diese Zutat für ihren neusten Streich. Und Peters ungewohnter Schnelligkeit nach zu urteilen, brauen sie den Trank oder was auch immer JETZT und können nicht warten. Da haben wir sie in der Hand." versuchte Lily diese zu beruhigen. Als letztes schickte sie noch einen viel sagenden Blick in Susans Richtung und Mia verstand. ‚Mist! Darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können. Nun ja, wenn's sein muss. Aber NUR wegen Susan.' schwor sie sich noch, bevor die Schwarzhaarige zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen die Gänge auf der Suche nach den Rumtreibern durchkämmte.

„Sag mal wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?" regte sich währenddessen Sirius maßlos auf. „Eine einfache Aufgabe." bellte er ohne irgendeine Antwort abzuwarten auch schon weiter. „Was ist an dem Satz: „Geh in das Versteck Nummer Fünf und hohl das Einhornpulver nicht zu verstehen?" Ja, Tatze war sauer, doch so wurde die Situation auch nicht besser. „Hör doch bitte auf in so zur Schnecke zu machen, dass hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter." Versuchte Remus den schon arg verängstigten Wurmschwanz etwas aus der Schussbahn zu nehmen. „Wo hast du's verloren?" War darauf die etwas sachlichere Frage von James. Jedoch hätte Peter wohl eher Sirius erstes Geschrei erduldet, als diese Frage zu beantworten. Nicht das er es NICHT wüsste, sondern genau deswegen. „N…Nun… ja…. als…so… ich…g…glaube…" Doch schon wieder wurde er unterbrochen. „SPUCKS AUS!" zischte Tatze nur, und keiner zweifelte mehr daran, dass er bald an die Decke gehen würde. Der etwas dickliche Siebzehnjährige holte also noch einmal tief Luft und rasselte etwas von Zusammenprall und schnelles Weitergehen herunter, kam aber nicht umhin den Namen Lily zu erwähnen, keine sehr gute Idee. Zuerst herrschte eine eisige Stille bis Krone wieder das Wort ergriff. „Du hast das EINHORNPULVER, was Sirius gestern erst mitgehen lassen hat, beim Zusammenprall mit WEM verloren?" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Nun ich denke mal…" Tatzes Stimme hatte plötzlich einen leicht amüsierten Ton. „… die werden uns die Hölle heiß machen!"  
„Da Black, hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht!" kam plötzlich eine Stimme von rechts. Die Rumtreiber fuhren auf und drehten wie in Zeitlupe alle gleichzeitig ihren Kopf in Richtung Tür. Mia lehnte lässig mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür und blies sich ihre einzige lange Strähne aus dem Gesicht. ‚In Sachen perfekter Auftritt steht sie Black sicherlich nichts nach.' dachte Lily nur amüsiert, während sie ebenfalls in das Zimmer trat und ihren Blick auffällig über die ‚Versuchsanordnung' wie es ihr Professor genannt hätte, schweifen ließ. Neben sie stellte sich nun auch Susan, die sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste, bei den versteinerten Gesichtern der Rumtreiber. Die Mädchen warteten. Auf ihr Gestammel einer Ausrede, ein riesiges Geschrei, irgendwas… langsam wurde es ihnen aber zu bunt. „Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr diesmal keinen normalen Streich vorhattet oder?" brach die Rothaarige schließlich die Stille. „Nein." Sirius hatte sich wieder gefasst. „Kein Streich." Presste er nur zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Und was dann?" „Vergiss es Lily, das werden sie dir eh nicht sagen." Mias Stimme hatte plötzlich einen traurigen Ton bekommen, den sich wohl keiner im Raum so recht erklären konnte. Selbst Sirius sah sie etwas besorgt an. „Da, ich denk das braucht ihr noch… Ich geh jetzt." Mit diesen Worten warf sie dem vollkommen erstarrten James die Schachtel vor die Füße und wandte sich zusammen mit den anderen zum Gehen. Plötzlich wurde den beiden Freundinnen bewusst, warum Mia sich so veränderte. ‚Tief im Inneren, würde sie genau wie wir liebend gern einer der Rumtreiber sein. Naja, hat schon seinen Reiz nie erwachsen zu werden. Aber wir müssen ja erwachsen sein, eigentlich ungerecht.' Doch gleich darauf lächelte Mia wieder böse und sagte: „Dafür steht ihr jetzt in unserer Schuld, gewöhnt euch dran." Keiner der Rumtreiber wusste in diesem Moment, was sie taten. Als einziges zählte, dass die Mädchen sie nicht verpfiffen hatten und man sich dafür bedanken musste. Krone, Tatze und Moony nickten sich nur noch zu und standen auf.  
Plötzlich spürte Lily, wie sich zwei Arme um ihre Talje schlangen und sie zurückzogen. Auch Mia wurde am Handgelenk gepackt und in den Kreis der Rumtreiber gezogen. Lupin hatte mit schnellen Schritten ebenfalls das Zimmer durchquert und Susan später in seinen Schoss gesetzt. „Wisst ihr was?" Erklärte ein verschmitz lächelnder Sirius und zog Mia auch in seinen Schoss, nachdem er sich wie die anderen im Schneidersitz in den Kreis gesetzt hatte. „Ihr kommt einfach mit." „Wohin?" fragte die Rothaarige nur tonlos und versuchte nicht nervös zu werden. ‚Wer weiß auf was für Ideen James jetzt kommt. So auf seinem Schoss, langsam verstehe ich, warum so viele Weiber bei ihm schwach werden. NEIN, ich darf das nicht… er ist nur arrogant und abgehoben… nichts anderes.' beruhigte sie sich selbst. „Also, das ist unser Geburtstagsgeschenk für Remus… ihr werdet schon sehen. Hey, wir kommen zur gleichen Zeit zurück wie wir hier weg sind… keine Angst! Seht es einfach als unseren Ausgleich für das Einhornpulver an! Wir kommen auch zur gleichen Zeit wieder zurück." Setze Tatze noch dazu, als er die erschrocken Gesichter von Susan und Lily sah. ‚Schade, dass ich Mias Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Ich werd versuchen sie in den zwei Wochen mal zum Lachen zu bringen, aber sie ist ja immer so ein Eiszapfen… jedenfalls wenn die Kleine mit mir spricht.' er musste Grinsen.  
„Du hast also Geburtstag." flüsterte Susan nur und lehnte sich ein wenig mehr gegen ihren Hintermann. Lupin wurde langsam heiß. ‚Wow… sie macht mich noch wahnsinnig.' dachte er nur und gab nur ein leises zustimmendes Brummen von sich.

Die drei Rumtreiber zogen nun ihre Zauberstäbe und tippten den großen Krug, welcher die Mitte des Kreises bildete, an und flüsterten unverständliche Worte. Langsam stieg roter Dampf daraus hervor, welcher Peter einzuhüllen begann. ‚Den hätte ich ja fast vergessen.' schoss es Mia durch den Kopf. Das kam wohl daher, dass Wurmschwanz sich in Trance versetz hatte und nun für die zwei Wochen seines Gedächtnisses beraubt wurde. Die Kerzen des Zimmers waren plötzlich erloschen und das Pentagramm, welches um sie gezeichnet war, begann blau aufzuleuchten.  
Unbewusst fuhr Lily zusammen und drückte sich etwas an James. Dieser legte seinen freien Arm zum zweiten Mal um ihre Talje. Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit breitete sich unwillkürlich in ihr aus, während Mia zu frösteln begann. Das Mädchen bekam Gänsehaut und versuchte sich zu wärmen. Diese Atmosphäre war ihr nicht geheuer. Sirius steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und flüsterte ihr ein „Keine Angst Prinzessin!" ins Ohr, bevor er mit seinen Händen ihre Arme auf und ab fuhr um sie zu wärmen. Mia entspannte sich vollkommen, während sie einfach die Körperwärme von Sirius genoss. ‚Manchmal ist er halt doch nicht so ein Mistkerl.' Musste sie sich eingestehen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder dem Krug zu. „Aber erst in zwei Tagen." Wisperte Remus, nachdem auch er die Formel zu Ende gesprochen hatte, Susan ins Ohr. „Remus…" erklang ihre sehr leise Stimme nun erneut und er merkte wie sie zu zittern begann. „…ich…" doch weiter kam die braunhaarige nicht denn auf einmal spürte sie einen leichten Ruck und blickte in zwei hellbraune Augen. „Keine Angst." Mit diesen Worten strich Moony ihr eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und drehte sie wieder nach vorn, nicht jedoch ohne Susan etwas mehr an sich zu drücken.

Im nächsten Moment leuchtete das Pentagramm wild auf und ein Strudel umfasste alle Anwesenden. Die Mädchen drückten sich verzweifelt an ‚ihre' Jungs und sahen nur ein Meer aus Farben, was sich um sie ausbreitete, während sie seltsam zu schweben schienen. Plötzlich erschien ein greller Blitz und durchbrach den Kreis. Susan schloss verzweifelt die Augen. ‚Wenn das nur gut geht.' waren Mias letzte Gedanken, bevor sie, wie auch die anderen, in eine tiefe Schwärze verfiel.


	3. Ankunft mit Hindernissen

**Erster Tag: **

**Ankunft mit Hindernissen**

Mia schmiegte sich genüsslich an die nahe Wärmequelle. Sie war noch nicht wirklich wach und das würde wohl auch für eine Zeit so bleiben. Sie liebte diesen Zustand der letzten Erinnerungen an den Schlaf und kostete ihn immer bis zum Ende aus. Plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung wurde sie vollkommen in die Realität  
zurückgeholt. Da hatte doch tatsächlich jemand es gewagt, seine Hand auf IHRE Talje zu legen. Sofort kehrten auch alle Erinnerungen an das Geschehene zurück. ‚Ich kann's nicht glauben. Nein! Nun bin ich doch wirklich zusammen mit den Rumtreiben an einem…. genau WO bin ich überhaupt?' Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Als erstes sah die Siebzehnjährige nur Gras. ‚Aha, ein Wiese also. Ok, noch mal von vorn. Ich war auf der Suche nach den Rumtreibern, hab ihnen das Einhornpulver überlassen und dann? Black hat mich aufgehalten und… und nun… bei Merlin NEIN!' Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder. Also konnte diese Hand da… nur zu einem gehören. ‚Jetzt nur schnell weg hier, bevor er noch aufwacht!' Langsam und ganz vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aus dieser ‚etwas' unangenehmen Lage zu befreien. Doch plötzlich wurde der Griff um ihre Talje fester und sie plumpste zurück auf dem Boden und natürlich genau in Blacks Arme. ‚Sag mal, schläft der noch, oder tut er nur so?' „Black?" Keine Antwort. „Ich find das gar nicht witzig, könntest du mich bitte loslassen?" Wieder keine Reaktion, zumindest keine, die sie hätte sehen können. Da Mia immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, sah die Schwarzhaarige nicht das breite Lächeln, was sich langsam auf sein Gesicht stahl. ‚Sie ist zu süß, dass muss man ihr lassen.' Gab er zu und dachte nicht im Traum daran sie jetzt loszulassen. ‚Ok Junge, dann auf die harte Tour!'

Langsam drehte sie sich in seiner Umarmung, sodass ihr Gesicht nun wohl nur noch ein par cm von dem seinen entfernt war. ‚Jetzt denk an nichts falschen. Zieh es durch, zieh es durch!' Doch genau in diesem Moment öffnete Sirius seine Augen und blickte nun direkt in die ihren. „Na schon wach." hauchte er nur und war sich sicher, dass dieses Mädchen ihm nun vollkommen verfallen war. Doch (leider) übertraf Mia sich selbst. ‚Also gut. Du hast einen super Körper und unter deinem Blick könnte man dahin schmelzen, ABER du bist ein Mistkerl und auf jeden Fall bekommst du mich nicht so einfach.' Mit den Händen stemmte sie sich nun gegen seinen Brustkorb und konnte sich dadurch aus seiner Umarmung lösen. Tatze setze sich ebenfalls auf und sah sie aus einer Art lockeren Schneidersitz aus an. ‚Eins muss an ihm eingestehen, Klasse hat er.' ging es ihr sofort durch den Kopf, zwang sich aber dann zu Selbstbeherrschung. „Tja Black. Mag ja sein das du mit dieser Masche schon viele Weiber abgeschleppt hast, aber bei mir hast du leider kein Glück." Bei diesen Worten musste ein etwas perplexer Sirius Mia nachschauen, als sie aufstand und sich zum Gehen wandte.

James konnte nicht ganz zuordnen, ob das Geschrei der beiden Streithähne, oder die kitzelnden Gräser ihn geweckt hatten. Tatsache war wohl nur, dass Lily nichts davon mitbekam und immer noch ohnmächtig neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Also setzte er sich auf und zog sie in seinen Schoß. ‚Sie sieht einfach zum anbeißen aus.' „Aufwachen Kratzbürste. Wach auf." flüsterte der Achtzehnjährige nur und schüttelte sie sanft. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie verschlafen die Augen öffnete und etwas ihren Kopf schüttelte, um klarer zu werden. „Wo bin ich hier?" fragte Lily matt und blickte leicht irritiert. „Shh. Ganz ruhig. Du bist bei mir." setze er verschmitzt noch dazu. Als ihre Augen nun gen Himmel wanderten, und somit nur Krones Gesicht erblickten, kamen schlagartig auch alle Erinnerungen wieder. ‚Shit. Was mach ich hier… in POTTERS Schoß?' ‚Wetten gleich fängt sie an wie eine besessene mich anzukreischen?' seufzte James nur innerlich und er sollte Recht behalten.  
„Potter! Was tust du da? Lass mich auf der Stelle los!" tobte sie sofort los. „Darf man dir jetzt nicht mal mehr helfen Evans? Ich hätte dich auch einfach auf dem kalten Boden liegen lassen können!" Auch der Rumtreiber wurde jetzt wütend. ‚Da helf' ich dieser Zicke doch nur und schon wieder werde ich angebrüllt. So ein Sch die kann mich mal.' „Seit wann sorgt sich denn der große Potter um meine Gesundheit?" Gab die Rothaarige nur schnippisch zurück, ohne selbst zu realisieren, was sie da gerade eben gesagt hatte. Krone starrte Lily im ersten Moment fassungslos an. „Du kapierst es einfach nicht, oder?" Wütend stand er ruckartig auf und ging zu Sirius. ‚Dummkopf, was fällt dem nur ein? Von wegen, wetten der hatte die ganze Zeit Hintergedanken? Dieser Typ soll jetzt ja nicht beleidigt spielen, er hat es allemal verdient!' Doch so sehr sie es auch verdrängen suchte, ihr Gewissen holte Lily sehr schnell ein. ‚Und was wenn er mir doch nur helfen wollte?' Das gab es doch nicht! Diesmal hatte sie Potter wohl wirklich unrecht getan. ‚Und nun muss ich das eben wieder ausbügeln.' Sie schaute zu den beiden Rumtreibern hinüber, die sich gerade heftig in den Haaren lagen. Schließlich stand Sirius knurrend auf und ging Mia hinterher. ‚Na toll! Nun lässt mich mein ach so toller Freund auch noch im Stich.' dachte James nur genervt und ging an Lily vorbei, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Schließlich setzte er sich an einen Baum ihr gegenüber. „Potter?" fragte sie zögerlich und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Was willst du jetzt schon wieder? Mich anschreien, weil ich es gewagt habe mich in deine Nähe zu setzten?" „Tschuldigung wegen vorhin Potter. Das war nicht so gemeint, Ok? Und nun hör auf so ne Schnute zu ziehen, wir müssen schließlich zwei Wochen miteinander auskommen." Jetzt blickte Krone auf und sah sie nur irritiert an. „Hey, schau nicht so. Man kann mir viel nachsagen, aber bestimmt nicht, dass ich mich nicht entschuldigen kann." Bei diesen Worten stand die Rothaarige auf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Weißt du was Evans?" flüsterte er ihr nur ins Ohr. „Ich glaube, dass werden echt verrückte zwei Wochen." „Da hast du wohl Recht." Antwortete sie genau so leise und lächelte ihn an. Das erste Mal überhaupt.

Susan beobachtete derweil ein **Eichhörnchen**. Es sprang von Ast zu Ast und schien dabei fast schwerelos. „Remus?" Fragte sie verträumt, während das Tier weiter durch die Bäume strich. „Ja?" Er sah auf und gewahrte nur noch wie sie sich schnell in seinen Schoß sinken ließ. „Erzähl, wo dieser Ort hier. Es ist so still, kein einziges Anzeichen irgendwelcher Muggel." Nun lehnte sich die Hexe an ihn und schloss die Augen. ‚Wundervoll ist es hier. Ich könnte stundenlang so sitzen bleiben. Wenn ich so nachdenke, haben wir den Rumtreibern diesmal wirklich was zu verdanken.' „Das kommt, weil er nicht wirklich existiert. Er wurde sozusagen aus unsere Fantasie erschaffen." Raunte er in ihr Ohr und sie errötete leicht. Ja, ohne Zweifel, sie waren sich näher gekommen, viel näher. „Nur gut, dass es schon Herbst ist, nicht war?" fragte Susan unvermittelt und suchte mit den Augen die Bäume wieder nach dem schwarzen Fellknäuel ab. „Was denn? Hast du Angst vor **Sonnenbrand**?" Beide fuhren erschrocken herum. Sirius tauchte aus dem Dickicht auf und sah sich suchend um. „Hey ich will euch beide ja gar nicht stören. Kommt dann zum Haupthaus es liegt immer da lang." Der Rumtreiber deutete nur auf dem Pfand rechts von ihnen. „Nur noch eins. Ihr habt nicht zufällig Mia irgendwo gesehen?" ‚Was soll denn das? Hab ich einen Sehfehler, oder sehe ich da etwas Unbehagen in Tatzes Blick?' Dachte Moony nur amüsiert. ‚Nein, haben wir nicht Black, sie hat uns nur aus dem mehr oder weniger Schlaf gebrüllt und ist dann einfach verschwunden. Was hat er bloß wieder mit ihr angestellt?' Waren Susans Gedanken als sie ihm erklärte, dass ihre Freundin den Linken Weg genommen hätte. Nachdem sie wieder alleine waren, musterte Lupin Susan kurz und sagte dann etwas traurig. „Ich denke wir sollten uns zum Haupthaus aufmachen. Erstens: Wissen wir nicht wie weit es bis dahin ist, Zweitens: Könnte es da noch ein paar Probleme geben, da wir euch ja eigentlich nicht mit eingeplant hatten." Er grinste verschmitzt und die Braunhaarige hob gespielt entsetzt die Augenbrauen. „Drittens sollten wir mal nach James und Lily schauen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass es bei ihnen minder heiß herging, als bei Sirius und Mia. Und Viertens: Gibt es da noch ein Problem mit Wurmschwanz." „Was für ein Problem?" fragte sie jetzt wieder vollkommen ernst, da auch seine Stimme bei dem letzten Argument die Art gewechselt hatte. „Du weißt doch, solche Zauber haben immer einen hacken. Tja, und wie's aussieht, verliert Peter für die zwei Wochen sein Gedächtnis. Sein Blick senkte sich zu Boden. ‚Ich hätte das hier niemals zulassen dürfen. Warum? Warum habe ich mich wieder mal von den beiden überrumpeln lassen? Der Preis für diese zwei Wochen ist viel zu hoch!' „Hey, mach es dir nicht schwerer als es sein muss. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns auch einmal diese Ruhe gönnen." Was sagte sie da? Susan verstand ihn? Die Braunhaarige war nicht sauer? Ein Hochgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. James oder Sirius hätten bestimmt genau das Selbe gesagt, doch bei Susan war es etwas anderes. Sie war wie er und ihre Entscheidungen konnte auch Moony vertreten. Zufrieden standen die Beiden auf und gingen ihrem neunen Heim entgegen.

„Verdammt was ist dein Problem?" Sirius war sichtlich aufgebracht. Er hatte Mia endlich gefunden, doch diese weigerte sich standhaft ihn auch nur anzusehen. „Mein Problem Black?" Sie schäumte vor Wut. Ok, er wollte es wissen? Das konnte er haben. „Mein einziges Problem bist DU. Du! Und jetzt willst du bestimmt wissen warum, oder? Ganz einfach. Ich hasse deine Egoistische Art, deine Ich- bin- ja – so- toll- und- mir- kann- keiner- was- Masche. Du gehst reihenweise mit Mädels aus, legst sie flach und gehst einfach wieder. Nein, was muss es dich schon kümmern, was die dann durchmachen. Unser ach so toller Hüter ist ja viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Jüngere zu verhexen und Streiche auf Kosten andere zu spielen um dein aufgeblasenes Ego zu stillen. Jaja, mir ist schon klar. DU bist einer der besten und genialsten Schüler dieser Schule. DU hast einen tollen Körper. Aber ICH mag jeden, auch wenn er noch so miese Noten hat und noch so tollpatschig ist, wenn er einen guten Charakter hat. Und deswegen hasse ich DICH. Du bist einfach nur ein mieses Charakterschwein."

Sirius hatte während ihrer Rede keine Miene verzogen. Nur seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte einen etwas bleicheren Ton bekommen. „Wenn du meinst…" Mia glaubte sich verhört zu haben. ‚Ich dreh am Rad! Gerade ist das oberste Naturgesetz am wanken: Sirius Black ist über jede Kritik erhaben.' Sie suchte seinen Blick, doch er wandte sich ab und ging mit einem letzten: „Du solltest auch bald kommen, sonst gehst du bei der Zimmeraufteilung leer aus!" wieder weg. „Verdammt SIRIUS!" Die Siebzehnjährige wusste nicht warum, aber gehen lassen, wollte sie ihn nicht. „Was denn jetzt? Hast du noch was zu kritisieren?" Plötzlich sah er ihr in die Augen. ‚Das… das glaub ich jetzt nicht… Sirius… verdammt warum muss ich nur so ein schlechtes Gewissen haben!' Seine Augen zogen sie in ihren Bann, darin sah man Stolz, Ärger und Gleichgültigkeit, aber auch Wut, Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung. All das, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. ‚Wie kann das verdammt noch mal sein? Was ist mit mir los? Warum muss er solche Augen haben? Das ist bestimmt eine miese Masche, genau Black will, dass es mir schlecht geht! … Doch was wenn nicht?' Doch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, war der Achtzehnjährige schon verschwunden. Auch Mia machte sich nun auf den Weg zurück und erblickte bald das Haus, in dem sie, zusammen mit den anderen, zwei Wochen verbringen würde. ‚Na das kann ja heiter werden.'


	4. Der Abend mit wichtigen Entscheidungen

**Erster Tag: Der Abend mit wichtigen Entscheidungen**

cookiexcaitleen: Thanks Die Geschichte sollte eigentlich für einen wettbewerb geschrieben werden. Bei dem war die Zeit mit 14 Tagen festgelegt, da kam mir die Idee

Währendessen Saßen Mia und Sirius im Wohnzimmer und Besagter langweilte sich augenscheinlich zu Tode. Eigentlich hatte er sich diese Ferien doch ganz anders vorgestellt. Doch was passierte? Mias Blick hätten ihn wohl schon tausend Tode sterben lassen, James hatte sich in einem der Zimmer verbarrikadiert, von ihm hörte man nur immer wieder ein ziemlich lautes Scheppern und Evans saß in der Küche und sagte keinen Ton. Na wundervoll. Wenigstens schien Remus seinen Spaß zu haben. Er und Susan beiden waren noch immer nicht zurück. Ein kleines Grinsen konnte er sich nun doch nicht verkneifen. Moony war ja schon lange eindeutig interessiert an Susan, und nach ihren Blicken sie auch an ihm. Doch bevor diese beiden vollkommen stillen Typen mal zusammenkommen, vergingen Lichtjahre. Aber da konnte man doch bestimmt irgendwas drehen. „Was grinst du jetzt schon wieder?" Schneidend war Mias Stimme zu hören. Sie hatte ihn also die ganze Zeit beobachtet, interessant. ‚Verdammt, kann ich nicht einmal meine Klappe halten? Dieser Typ macht mich noch wahnsinnig. So ein Body gehört einfach verboten.' Eigentlich wollte sie lesen und mal nicht an den Typen vor ihr denken, der gerade eine Augenbraue hochzog und dabei halt einfach verboten gut aussah. ‚Was ist nur los mit mir. Blacks Anwesenheit ist überhaupt nicht gut für mich… früher hat er mich doch auch nicht gestört! Tja, da war er auch nur einfach der arrogante Arsch mit dem ich nie was zu tun haben wollte… und nun?' Ihre Gedanken und wohl auch ihre Gefühlswelt waren vollkommen durcheinander. Sirius hatte einfach eine Ausstrahlung, die Mia vollkommen wahnsinnig machte. Nein! Genau das hatte die Schwarzhaarige doch zu vermeiden versucht. Nun blickte sie genau in seine eisblauen Augen. „Na, was ist los?" Sirius war nicht entgangen, dass die Hexe ihn gemustert hatte, und augenscheinlich gefiel er ihr. Was auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Vor einer halben Stunde war Susan hereingestürmt und hatte ihnen voller Freude von einem riesigen Kleiderschrank berichtet. Schnell hatte Tatze ein recht tiefblickendes Outfit gefunden und wohl sein Ziel erreicht, denn selbst der sonst so beherrschten Mia verschlug es beim Anblick Sirius' in der hautengen Jeans und dem großzügig geöffneten Hemd die spitzen Bemerkungen. „Nichts! Ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, ob dir kalt ist?" Tja ja, schlagfertig wie immer, nicht war? „Du könntest mich ja wärmen…" Lily verfolgte wohl ohne das Wissen der beiden Streithähne amüsiert den Schlagabtausch. ‚Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würd' ich sagen, die Beiden passen bestens zusammen. Puh, warum mussten wir nur hier her kommen. Das wäre alles einfacher gewesen. Nun bin ich James etwas schuldig. Das ist NICHT normal!' Die Rothaarige stand auf und ging unbemerkt zur Treppe. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie noch, wie Mia sich vor Sirius aufbaute und wohl gleich lostoben würde, doch das erwartete Gezeter blieb aus.

Lily stieg nun die Treppe hinauf, in der Ahnung, dass sie den Grund für das Schweigen ihrer Freundin lieber nicht wissen wollte. Schließlich hatte die Griffindor etwas zu erledigen. Energisch klopfte sie an die Tür. „Potter mach auf. Ich muss mit dir reden." Frostiger hätte wohl auch ein Kühlschrank nicht klingen können. Entsprechend war auch dessen Reaktion, nämlich gar keine. ‚Na toll. Aber zugegeben, dass klang nicht gerade sehr einladend. Ok. Zähne zusammenbeißen. Einmal nett sein. Lily, du schaffst das!' Sie schloss noch einmal seufzend die Augen und klopfte danach aufs Neue. „J…James, bitte ich muss wirklich mit dir reden…" Nun wusste die Rothaarige auch wieder, warum sie Krone nicht beim Vornamen nannte. James. Dieses Wort löste ein nicht besonders angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend aus. Warum nur? Plötzlich gab die Tür knarrend nach und Lily, die bis eben noch deren Griff umklammert hatte, fiel vorn über. Direkt in die Arme eines grinsenden Rumtreibers. „Muss ja sehr wichtig sein, Schatz." Lily glaube nicht, was sie da eben gerade gehört hatte. Dieser arrogante, nichtsnutzige, ungehobelte Potter wagte es, sie Schatz zu nennen? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Dafür musste er bestraft werden. ‚Ihm eine kleben…. Schnell… warum will ich mich nicht bewegen…. Ich MUSS ihm eine kleben…. Sofort.' Doch irgendwas hielt sie davon ab. Eigentlich wollte die Griffindor gar nicht mehr weg. James beobachtete währenddessen mit Genugtuung die eindeutige Rotfärbung ihrer Wangen und versuchte, diese einmalige Situation so gut wie möglich zu genießen.

Lily wusste später nicht recht, wie sich in dieser Situation weiter verhalten hätte, doch un- oder glücklicherweise stürmte in diesem Moment eine etwas konfuse Mia die Treppe hinauf. Fahrig fuhr sie sich noch mal durch die Haare, bevor die Schwarzhaarige, James wohl überhaupt nicht realisierend, „Kommst du bitte runter, wir wollen jetzt das Schlafproblem lösen." Zu Lily gewannt runterrasselte um sich gleich darauf auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und die Treppe wieder hinunterzugehen. ‚Tatze! Was machst du nur immer mit deinen Mädels?', dachte der Rumtreiber nur belustigt, als er ebenfalls, eine leicht abwesende Lily vor sich herschiebend, die Treppe hinunterging. Unten angekommen, verschaffte sich Krone erstmal einen groben Überblick. Tatze saß zu seinem Erstaunen mit leicht roten Wangen in seinem Sessel. Mia war ebenfalls in einem dieser Art versunken, vermied es aber beharrlich, Sirius anzuschauen und Susan mitsamt Moony hockten auf der Couch, peinlich darauf bedacht, nicht bedeutend nahe zusammen zu sitzen. Auch Lily schien nun wieder auf der Erde angekommen und ging schnurstracks auf die Couch zu, was zur Folge hatte, das die beiden anderen zusammenrutschten. James setzte sich neben die Rothaarige und blickte sie immer wieder forschend an.

Nach ein paar elendlangen Minuten des Schweigens ergriffen Susan und Remus das Wort. Keiner der anderen leistete Gegenwehr, als sie die Zimmer verteilten. Zum Glück hatten sich die beiden schon vorher so einige Gedanken über diese Frage gemacht. Wenn Sirius und James ein Zimmer teilten, gab es keine Garantie, dass das Haus die vierzehn Tage heil überstand. Also wurden sie kurzerhand getrennt. Das dies nicht gerade mit Jubelrufen von den beiden Mädels aufgenommen wurde, war klar. Doch nach einigem Gezeter gaben sie sich geschlagen, was dann folgende Aufteilung zur Folge hatte. Sirius und Mia bekamen Schlafsäcke und übernachteten im Wohnzimmer. James und Lily schliefen in einem Doppelzimmer und Susan und Remus in dem anderen.

Bald waren alle recht müde von diesem, doch sehr anstrengenden und nicht minder aufregenden Tag. Selbst Mia und Lily, die wohl eher mit grausen an die bevorstehende Nacht dachten, räumten schließlich ein, dass es doch besser wäre, sich schlafen zu legen.

Als die Schwarzhaarige und Sirius allein waren, zauberte Sirius eine große Luftmatratze und einen großen Schlafsack, die fragenden Blicke der Griffindorin gekonnt ignorierend. „Braucht dein Ego so viel Platz?" Schnippisch tippte Mia mit ihrem Zauberstab nun gegen diesen Schlafplatz, um daraus im Handumdrehen 2 zu machen. Er zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten. So zog der Rumtreiber sein Hemd mit samt Hose und Strümpfen aus, drehte sich um und ging zu seiner Martaze. ‚Sieht was als hätte er Sonnebrand… halt! Aufhören Mia, du darfst ihn nicht anstarren!', rief die Schwarzhaarige sich zur Ordnung und legte sich ebenfalls auf ihre Matraze. ‚Bloß gut, dass wir im Sechsten Schuljahr diesen Ankleidezauber gelernt haben…'

„Ist mir ganz egal, WO du heute Nacht schläfst! Penn doch auf deinem heiß geliebten Quidditchfeld, aber NICHT hier!" Schon wieder war es mit Lily durchgegangen. Sie war doch sonst nicht so, oder? Warum musste sich die Rothaarige ihm gegenüber nur so zickig benehmen? Was war denn ihr verdammtes Problem? „OK!" Wutschnaubend stürmte James aus dem Zimmer. ‚Manno! Muss der immer alles so wörtlich nehmen… der ist echt überbewertend…. Das war nicht so gemeint….' Doch bevor Lily es sich selbst erklären konnte, war sie auch schon ebenfalls vor der Gartenhütte angekommen und schlich hinein. Krone lag da, mitten auf dem Rasen und schaute zum Himmel. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" James war wirklich wütend. Er liebte Lily, ja das tat er wirklich, doch ihre Stimmungen konnte der Rumtreiber nicht mehr lange aushalten. Sie schrie ihn an, verletzte ihn und dann sollte er ruhig bleiben? Ein schabendes Geräusch zu seiner Linken bedeutete wohl, dass die Rothaarige nun neben ihm saß. Sollte sie doch! „Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich immer das Falsche mache?" James versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie würde ihn nie… „Fliegst du bitte eine Runde mit mir?" Krone drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie war etwas rot geworden, doch ihr Blick war ehrlich… diesmal hatte er doch gar nichts gemacht? Sie musste sich doch für nichts entschuldigen. Warum war Lily überhaupt hier? „Ok….?"

„Sirius… was…?" Der Rumtreiber saß nun im Schneidersitz auf ihrer Luftmatratze und schien es sich dort bequem zu machen. „Und nun sag, warum hasst du mich so? Gefalle ich dir denn nicht?", fragte er mit gespielt trostloser Stimme und schien trotzdem eine Reaktion zu erwarten. Mia wurde etwas rot um die Nase und setze gerade zu einer bestimmt sehr interessanten Antwort an, als Susan kreidebleich zusammen mit einer zitternden Remus die Treppe runterkam. „Er… er… ich… was ist mir ihm los?" versuchte die Braunhaarige möglichst ruhig zu fragen. Auch Sirius war kreidebleich geworden. „Vollmond!" schrie er, packte seinen Freund und zog ihn, sich selbst noch eine Kutte überwerfend, nach draußen. Tatsächlich, der Mond stand leuchtend voll am Himmel und Remus fing an sich zusammenzukrümmen. „Tatze… nicht hier… bring… uns…zurück!" Moony wollte auf keinen Fall hier zum Werwolf werden. „KRONE!" Besagte wollte gerade mit Lily auf den Besen steigen, ließ aber sofort davon ab, als er die panische Stimme seines Freundes hörte. ‚Sch… Remus!' Keuchend lief er mit Lily nach draußen. Sirius schien endlich wieder die 3 Mädchen zu bemerken und schleifte sie zurück ins Haus. Dort wurde er auch schon von Fragen bestürmt. „Black hast du sie nicht mehr alle!", fuhr ihn Mia an und wollte dem armen Tatze schon eine erneute Ohrfeige geben, als Susan das erste Mal in ihrem Leben schrie. „LASS IHN RUHE MIA!" Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und schaute ihre Freundin ängstlich an. Schließlich atmete die Braunhaarige tief ein und wandte sich an Sirius. „Was ist mit Remus?"


End file.
